wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Legio Gryphonicus
Legio Gryphonicus czy też Gryfy Wojny lub Wojenne Gryfy to jeden z Legionów Tytanów Collegi Titanica. Były jednym z najlepszych Legionów w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty i pozostały wierne Imperatorowi, gdy wybuchła wojna domowa zwana Herezją Horusa. Geneza Nazwa Legionu Gryfów Wojny pochodzi od świata-kuźni z którego pochodzą - Gryphonne IV i od Gryfów, które stały się ikoną tegoż Legionu, założonego jeszcze w czasach Epoki Walk. Owe mityczne stworzenia symbolizują chwałę oraz szlachectwo i tacy są Princepsi Legio Gryphonicus. Zawsze obwieszają się trofeami wojennymi, które mają pokazywać jak wielkimi są wojownikami. Prawda jest jednak znacznie prostsza. Tak naprawdę Gryphonicus ma długą i dumną tradycję, z długą listą kodeksów, które honorują i których przestrzegają, tylko po to, by udowodnić, że są warci kierowania tymi maszynami. Często starają się walczyć jeden na jednego z wrogiem. Tak więc Princepsi są mistrzami w sztuce wojennej, wiecznie szukając wyzwań i chwały. Nawet poza polami bitwy pojedynkują się w honorowych bitwach, tak by ciągle być w formie i doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Kiedy jednak trzeba iść na wojnę, zdarza się często, że ci wybierają tuż przed starciem swoich oponentów, tak by poprawić swoją reputację. Pricepsi rywalizują ze sobą nader często, lecz każdego zadaniem jest przynoszenie chwały i wraz z sojuszniczymi Domami Rycerskimi zawsze do tego dążą. Legio Gryphnicus cechuje fakt, iż mają znacznie większą liczbę Tytanów Reaver. Sprawia to, że często muszą one pełnić funkcję pozostałych Tytanów, np. zastępować w roli zwiadowców Warhoundy. Legion ponadto był najlepiej wyposażonym pośród wszystkich w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty, jak i jednym z największych. Los thumb|394px|Reavery Gryfów na Betalis III Gryfy w 894.M41 wysłały osiem Tytanów na Betalis III, by wesprzeć siły Imperium w walce z Eldarami. Najstarszym był Reaver Invictus Nova. Dzięki ich wsparciu, siły Imperium wygrali kampanię na lodowym świecie. Gryphone IV został zaatakowany przez Flotę-Rój Leviathan w 066998.M41. Siły świata-kuźni rywalizowali z Marsem i nie zamierzali oddać świata obcym. Codziennie ginęło mnóstwo ludzi, jednak jedna po drugiej broń Adeptus Mechanicus były neutralizowane. Pod koniec nawet Tytany musiały uznać przewagę wrogich bio-tytanów, tj. Hierofanty. Upadek Tytanów był ostatnią linijką w testamencie tego świata. Świat opuściła część sił, która postanowiła walczyć i odbudować swoje kohorty w innym systemie, który przekrztałcą w świat-kuźnię. Wraz z nimi ocalało kilka Tytanów. Później Gryfy brały udział w obronie Cadii. Nie wiadomo, czy Legion dziś istnieje, bowiem w momencie upadku Cadii był tam całe manipuły z Legio Gryphonicus, w ostanim boju walczyło już tylko pół Legionu. Tam widziano ich po raz ostatni, ich los pozostaje nieznany. Heraldyka thumb|120px|Sztandar Załogi Żelaznego RegentaSymbolem Legionu jest Gryf. Gdy Gryfy Wojny riuszają na wojnę, syreny wyją i sztandary zostają rozwinięte, tak by ludzie się radowali z nadchodzącego ratunku, a obcy czuli grozę. Tak jak większość Legionów Tytanów, Gryfy posiadają dwa style wojennych sztandarów. Pierwszy symbolizuje ich oddanie walce, posiadając symbol Legionu, uproszczony. Drugi z kolei symbolizuje indywidualne osiągnięcia i pozycje w Legionie. Strategia Każdy z Tytanów ma określone zadania i musi współdziałać zgodnie z procedurami Legionu. Warhound thumb|Warhound Legio Gryphonicus Warhound jest jednostką zwiadowczą, forpocztą każdego manipułu. Ma za zadanie oskrzydlać wrogów i wspierać większych braci. Jednak na tym kończy się podobieństwo pomiędzy Warhoundami innych Legionów, gdyż zgodnie z tradycją każdy Princeps jest indywidualistą i miast łączyć się w grupy (czasy Herezji), każdy wolał samotne łowy. Przeto Warhoundy stały się doskonałymi przeciwnikami do ataków z zaskoczenia i walki na krótkie dystanse. Z powodu znacznej liczby, zastępuje go często Reaver, który otrzymuje dodatkowy reaktor plazmowy, każdy umiejscowiony u góry każdej z nóg. Jest to częsta modyfikacja, dzięki której zyskuje on na szybkości i manewrowości nie obawiając się przeciążenia systemów. Reaver thumbKlasyczny Reaver jest jednostką bojową, choć znacznie słabszą od Tytanów Liniowych Warlord, które też mogą pełnić rolę dowódcy. Reaver ma dobrą broń dystansową i ostrzeliwuje przeciwnika, samemu starając się unikać większych przeciwników. Reaverów jest najwięcej u Gryfów Wojny i często są modyfikowane, by zastąpić w ich roli Warhoundy i Warlordy. Warlord Warlord jest głównym Tytanem Liniowym Collegia Titanica. Pełnią funkcję thumb|346pxdowódców, zależnie od doświadczenia Princepsa. Każdy z nich jest w stanie zmieść z pola walki całe armie wroga. Reaver, który ma zastąpić Warlorda i uderzać na pozycje wroga, zostaje zmodyfikowany znacznie przez Kapłanów Maszyn - otrzymuje dodatkowe opancerzenie, przez co znacznie trudniej go zniszczyć, lecz również traci on na szybkości. Znane Tytany *''Tempus Prima'' - Warhound biorący udział w bitwie o Molech. Później należał do pół-manipułu Reavera Dictatio ''podczas walk o Betalis III w .M41 *''Venator Lux - Warhound wraz z Aeterno Rex został wysłano do walki na Maerda i gdyby nie rozdzielił się, podzieliłby jego los. Princeps tego Tytana obiecał, że pomści poległych braci i jeszcze nie raz walczył z wrogami ludzkości w trakcie Herezji Horusa. *''Nobilis ''- Brał udział w kampani na Ullanorze, jak i wielu bitwach Wielkiej Krucjaty. Tak jak całe Legion, jest zaprzysięgłym wrogiem Orków, a jego Duch Maszyny zawsze szuka ich obecności. *''Aeterno Rex'' - Reaver należący do Princepsa Usselusa Kine był jednym z najlepszych wojowników Legionu, który walczył w setkach kampani i nie został ani razu uszkodzony. Kine w końcu spotkał swoje orzeznaczenie w Ruinach Maerdan, gdzie Aeterno Rex został pokonany przez dziką szarżę ponad twóch tuzinów Rycerzy Lancerzy Cerastus z Zdradzieckiego Domu Perdaxia. *''Żelazny Regent'' - Warlord był nobilitowaną maszyną i bardzo cenioną przez Imperium pod koniec Wielkiej Krucjaty, gdzie walczył z Tytanami xenos. Jednak jego osiągnięcia z okresu Wielkiej Krucjaty bledną wobec tego, co Żelazny Regent dokonał w trakcie Herezji Horusa. W trakcie Bitwy o Tallarn, gdzie Żelaźni Wojownicy dokonali bombardowania wirusowego, Regent kroczył pośród zwłok i zniszczył dwa wrogie Reavery i Warlorda z Łamaczy Bóstw, znienawidzonego Legionu. *''Magna Canis'' - Warhound z pół-manipułu Reavera Dictatio. *''Dictatio ''- Reaver, dowodzący połową manipułu podczas boju o Betalis III. *''Invictus Nova - Reaver, powstał na początku istnienia Legionu. Dowodził siłami Gryfów na Betalis III. Walnie przyczynił się do obrony świata, powstrzymując Tytany Revenant Eldarów. Udało mu się też ciężko ranić Tytany Phantom. Znane Domy Rycerskie, będące sojusznikami Gryfów *Dom Imperialnych Rycerzy Cadmus *Dom Imperialnych Rycerzy Coldshroud *Dom Imperialnych Rycerzy Fvaber *Dom Imperialnych Rycerzy Klaze *Dom Imperialnych Rycerzy Vyronii Galeria Warhound z Legio Gryphonicus.png|''Venator Lux Reaver z Legio Gryphonicus.png|''Aeterno Rex'' Warlord z Legio Gryphonicus - Żelazny Regent.png|''Żelazny Regent'' Warlord z Legio Gryphonicus.png|Warlord Gryfów Gryfy.png Źródła *''Codex: Titanicus 1 ed. (1988) str. 25-26, 30-31'' *''Adeptus Titanicus Rulebook (2018) str. 89-90, 94-95'' *''White Dwarf August 2018 str. 15'' *''Adeptus Titanicus: Titandeath str. 93'' *''Adeptus Titanicus: Domm of Molech str. 81'' *''Codex: Eye of Terror (2003) str. 16'' *''Warhammer 40.000 8th. ed. str. 161'' *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicum 8th. ed. str. 23'' *''Imperial Armour - volume Eleven - Doom of Mymeara str.'' 38, 106-107 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Legiony Tytanów Kategoria:Legio Gryphonicus